winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Labyrinth
The Crystal Labyrinth is a location introduced in Season 3. Overview The Crystal Labyrinth is located inside the Golden Kingdom. Successful passage through the labyrinth, which includes proving one cares about the world more than they do themselves, is the test for obtaining the Water Stars. Since the Golden Kingdom is both inside and outside of time, those who cannot find an exit will remain there forever. Time in the labyrinth bends around in a circle, and all that ever existed still exists within it. Appearance The Crystal Labyrinth is composed of light blue crystal walls that form a maze-like structure. Series Season 3 In "The Crystal Labyrinth," after Stella pleads the Winx's case for obtaining the Water Stars, Arcadia allows Stella, Musa, and Tecna to enter the labyrinth and attempt to find their way out. Should they be successful, they will receive the Water Stars, but if not, they will remain trapped in the labyrinth forever. The girls enter the labyrinth and discuss their strategies for finding their way through with Stella choosing the best looking, Musa playing it by ear, and Tecna using her head and being logical. Their methods evidentially lead them down different paths, with Musa suggesting that they may all be meant to find their own way out. Tecna is the first to find an exit. Arcadia manifests before her and she is presented with two doors: one through which is a world of logic, and the other a world with feelings and joy. Arcadia prompts Tecna to choose a room, knowing that whichever choice she makes will be final and that she will never be able to enter the other again. Tecna quickly chooses the world full of emotions, but Arcadia tells her that the exit is in the other; if she really wants the Water Stars, she must go into this room and give up emotions forever. Tecna states this to be a cruel ultimatum, but Arcadia leaves her with the choice. Through the door full of joy, an apparition of Timmy appears. Tecna walks to him and they hold hands as she smiles, but quickly realizing what she must do, she bids him goodbye and enters the door of logic. On another path, Stella finds Arcadia who asks her to look into the mirror. Stella does so, admiring herself, but is shocked to see the other mirror holding a featureless face, which Arcadia presents as her exit. Beauty is what she must sacrifice if she wants the Water Stars. Stella walks up to her image in a final goodbye and enters the mirror with the featureless face. Running through the labyrinth, Musa runs past Arcadia who calls for her and says that the labyrinth is where time bends around in a circle, and all that ever existed still exists here. Then, Musa turns to see a door through which her once deceased mother, Matlin, is playing the piano. They greet each other, with Musa in disbelief, but Matlin assures her that she is real and compliments her on how much she has grown. Arcadia says that if she enters this door, she will be able to be with her mother. Musa asks about the Water Stars, to which Arcadia says that they are through the other door, with Tecna and Stella having already made it out. Musa assures her mother that she wants nothing more than to hold her close to her heart, talk to her, and hear her sing, but if she goes with her than the universe will be in serious trouble. Musa bids her mother goodbye, and as Musa walks though the other door, Matlin tells her she is proud of her. After they earn the Water Stars, Arcadia restores both Tecna and Stella, but says she does not have the power to reunite Musa with her mother. Arcadia assures Musa her mother will always be alive in her heart. Gallery WCEp322(4).png The Crystal Labirynth.png TecnaWinx1.jpeg Stella's doodle face.png WCEp322Mistake(3).png 11111111111111122222.png MatlinEp322(4).png MatlinEp322(5).png Arcadia and musa.jpg 111111111111111.png Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Places